Sebuah Kesalahan yang Tidak Disalahkan
by Halona Jill
Summary: Tapi Tuhan tidak pernah mengharapkan hambanya untuk serakah. Cepat atau lambat dia harus memutuskan. ChanHun GS is here for you. RnR if you think this fict is interesting. Thanks ;;)


"Sebuah Kesalahan yang Tidak Disalahkan"

.

.

 _A ChanHun GS fanfiction by Haje_

.

.

Tapi Tuhan tidak pernah mengharapkan hambanya untuk serakah. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus memutuskan.

(Sorry for typos)

.

.

Laki-laki itu pernah menjadi seorang anak remaja nakal yang kabur dari rumah saat malam hari dan pulang diam-diam dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi itu lampau sekali sebelum dia diberi tanggung jawab atas pernikahannya dengan seorang perempuan juga dua anaknya yang masih kecil. Sudah sepuluh tahun ia menahan diri, bersikap layaknya suami dan Ayah yang baik, mengurus keperluan keluarganya dan giat mencari nafkah.

Tapi belakangan ini ketentraman rumah tangganya mulai goyah, intensitas pertengkaran di rumah meningkat, hal-hal kecil mulai dipermasalahkan lalu dibesar-besarkan, kepercayaan satu sama lain terasa semakin memudar, dan hal itu yang membuatnya mulai jenuh untuk tetap di rumah. Maka, di tengah jalanan Seoul yang padat malam ini, ia memutuskan untuk memutar arah kendaraannya berlawanan dari rumah.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, usianya tahun ini tuga puluh lima. Ia bekerja sebagai wakil manager di perusahaan keluarga bersama dengan kakak iparnya. Dengan jabatan tinggi itu, Chanyeol hampir memiliki semuanya, rumah mewah, mobil mewah, pakaian yang selalu bagus dan mahal, makanan sekelas hidangan restoran bintang lima. Semua orang mengatakan Chanyeol lahir dengan sendok perak, tapi itu semata-mata apa yang dilihat mereka dari luar.

Kenyataannya, Chanyeol mungkin seseorang paling menyedihkan di dunia, sejak kecil ia terbiasa didikte dalam melakukan hal apapun. Terakhir orang tuanya memaksa Chanyeol melakukan hal _baik_ menurut mereka adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Chanyeol dijodohkan dengan gadis pilihan keluarga. Ia bukan seseorang yang merdeka, dan menurutnya itu hal yang menyedihkan.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, seorang gadis datang menemui Chanyeol ketika ia sedang bermain gitar di balkon kamar. Gadis itu sekurus ranting, pipinya terlihat tirus dengan cara yang tak wajar, jemarinya bahkan terlihat seperti sekumpulan tulang saja, dan dia lah gadis yang kini menjadi istri Chanyeol. Dulunya dia adalah atlet senam yang kemudian pensiun dan memilih jadi pelatih di salah satu universitas olahraga ternama.

Pernikahan mereka awalnya baik-baik saja, mereka punya sepasang anak kembar yang menggemaskan, rumah yang nyaman dan segalanya. Lalu semuanya seperti diterpa angin, semuanya berubah tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol mendapati pesan dari lelaki lain di ponsel istrinya. Istrinya tidak mengakui perbuatan itu, alih-alih mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol memfitnahnya dan berbalik menuduh jika Chanyeol yang berselingkuh. Semenjak itu segala hal dalam rumah mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Malam ini, saat dirinya tidak ingin memikirkan rumah dan keluarganya, Chanyeol pulang ke _rumah_ -nya sendiri. Ada kamar hotel yang sudah disewanya secara khusus sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk ditempati jika segala hal sudah terlalu menjemukan atau saat Chanyeol sudah sulit mengontrol emosinya. Sesampainya di hotel, Chanyeol segera pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat, pekerjaannya di kantor sudah cukup membuatnya pusing, ia tidak ingin diganggu hal lain lagi.

Tepat saat Chanyeol merebahkan diri di ranjang, ponselnya berdering ribut. Wajah istrinya terlihat di layar, ia tersenyum manis seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi foto itu diambil jauh sebelum mereka mulai bertengkar. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, menimbang apakah ia harus mengangkat panggilan istrinya atau tidak. Selagi ponselnya terus berdering, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya, tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menolak panggilan itu dan mematikan ponselnya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apakah istrinya itu sedang menunggunya di kamar dengan raut wajah cemas atau menelepon hanya karena kewajibannya sebagai istri yang harus menguatirkan suami, mungkin saja istrinya sedang membawa laki-laki lain ke rumah, Chanyeol enggan membayangkannya. Detik berikutnya matanya terpejam dan ia tidak ingat apapun.

/

Chanyeol terbangun jam tiga pagi karena haus, tapi ia sadar jika seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu penat. Ia tertidur sebelum mandi, bahkan seluruh setelan kerja dan sepatunya masih melekat di tubuh lelaki jangkung itu. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi, begitu menghadap pada cermin ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang tidak baik-baik saja, rambutnya kusut, kantung matanya besar dan kulitnya kusam, ia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang punya jabatan tinggi meskipun sedang memakai pakaian mahal. Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya dengan air, merasakan sensasi dingin meresap ke pori-pori kulitnya dan itu membuatnya mendesah lega.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, ia segera melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Koridor hotel sudah sepi, tapi beberapa karyawan masih terbangun dan menyapanya saat Chanyeol lewat, ia membalas semua sapaan itu hanya dengan senyuman tipis, kakinya tidak berhenti melangkah menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Letaknya cukup jauh dari kamarnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak keberatan, toh dia memang membutuhkan ini untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Dan tujuannya adalah kolam renang, tempat itu sepi setelah malam hari, jarang ada orang yang mau berenang saat udara dingin kecuali dia gila atau terbiasa, Chanyeol rasa dia adalah jenis yang pertama karena pikirannya seringkali kacau. Ia melepaskan pakaiannya begitu sampai di dekat kolam, menyisakan celana pendeknya saja kemudian melakukan pemanasan. Tanpa di duga seseorang muncul ke permukaan air, rambutnya hitam panjang dan kulitnya pucat, Chanyeol terjungkal ke belakang karena begitu terkejut, ia nyaris menjerit panik saat sosok itu berenang mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

Sosok itu tidak berkaki, melainkan bagian bawah tubuhnya berupa ekor ikan. Chanyeol mengucek matanya dan memukul kepalanya, tapi ekor sosok itu tidak menghilang. Akhirnya _makhluk_ mencurigakan itu muncul di permukaan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi kolam, dan Chanyeol melihatnya, dia seorang perempuan dengan paras yang luar biasa rupawan, figur wajahnya tajam dan sempurna, gadis itu menghela nafas beberapa kali sambil memejamkan mata. Naluri lelaki Chanyeol bangkit seketika, tubuhnya merespon secara tidak biasa, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa.

" _Oh sial!"_ kata Chanyeol pelan. Ia teringat kisah putri duyung dari film _Pirates_ yang dilihatnya waktu itu, mungkinkah gadis ini putri duyung? Kalau benar begitu tidak lama lagi hidupnya akan tamat.

"Pe..permisi," Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suara dan mendekati perempuan itu. Suaranya berat dan menyeramkan, tentu saja hal itu membuat si perempuan terkejut dan berenang menjauh dari tepi kolam. "Oh! Saya bukan orang jahat, tidak perlu menjauh, saya hanya ingin bertanya."

Perempuan itu berenang mendekat, dan kali ini Chanyeol melihat ekor ikannya lagi, warnanya keperakan, dan ternyata tubuh keperakan itu tetap ada sampai bagian dada si perempuan. Pikirannya sudah terlalu jauh, kali ini Chanyeol kembali mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan perempuan itu.

"Apa anda putri duyung? Sungguhan?" tanya Chanyeol seperti anak kecil usia lima tahun.

Awalnya perempuan itu terlihat bingung, kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara tawanya. Chanyeol bersumpah perempuan ini luar biasa, saat diam ia cantik dan saat tertawa dia jadi terlihat sangat manis, matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit, pipinya terangkat beberapa milimeter dari sebelumnya, suara tawanya lembut bahkan lebih memabukkan dari alunan musik klasik. Chanyeol nyaris lupa diri dibuatnya.

"Serius _deh_ ," perempuan itu mencebik. "Kau orang ke-sekian yang bertanya seperti itu, memangnya kostum ini terlihat sungguhan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dalam hatinya ia merasa lega karena perempuan ini bukan putri duyung. "Itu terlihat sungguhan karena anda yang memakainya— maksud saya, anda benar-benar cantik seperti putri duyung yang diceritakan orang-orang." _Park Chanyeol apa yang kau bicarakan?!_

Perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya. " _Well_ , terimakasih atas pujiannya. Kau mau berenang juga? Kenapa tidak bergabung sejak tadi? Kemarilah."

Si putri duyung palsu menjauh dari tepi kolam saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencelupkan dirinya ke air dingin. Maksud si putri duyung mungkin hanya untuk basa-basi, tapi bagi Chanyeol ajakan _bergabung_ itu terdengar seperti hal yang lain. Lelaki itu mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruk di kepalanya, demi Tuhan, dia tidak kenal perempuan ini, dia juga sudah punya keluarga. Maka, setelah ia masuk ke dalam air, Chanyeol segera berenang ke tepi yang lain untuk menghindari si _putri duyung_ , dan mereka berenang masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara.

Tapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Chanyeol berenang ke arah perempuan itu. Dari dekat ia terlihat lebih cantik lagi, warna matanya coklat terang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang gelap, alisnya tebal dan tertata dengan baik, bibirnya ranum membuat laki-laki mana saja merasa ingin mencicipi benda itu tanpa bosan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. Ia belum pernah setertarik ini pada perempuan, dan si putri duyung adalah satu-satunya yang mencuri atensi Chanyeol sejak pertama.

"Kau berenang dari tepi yang lain kemudian tanpa basa-basi bertanya siapa namaku?" tanya perempuan itu geli.

"Ya, anda tidak mau menjawabnya? kalau begitu biar laki-laki yang duluan memperkenalkan diri," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke permukaan air. "Park Chanyeol."

Perempuan itu tersenyum main-main. "Kau benar-benar pria yang ramah atau hanya suka menggoda perempuan?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya tidak percaya, perempuan ini tidak semudah perkiraan awalnya. "Saya hanya mengenal beberapa perempuan dan percayalah mereka semua tidak lebih dari keluarga saya."

"Sulit untuk percaya pada laki-laki, apalagi yang tampan dan berkharisma _playboy_ sepertimu," gadis itu menimang-nimang apakah perlu untuk membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Tapi karena kau keren tuan Park— Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun," Chanyeol mengulang nama itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, tangannya meremas tangan gadis itu, dan seketika sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa menghangat. "Nama yang bagus, berapa usia anda?"

"Apa itu penting? Kita tidak cukup dekat untuk mengetahui umur masing-masing kan?" Sehun balik bertanya, ia melihat raut tidak percaya lelaki di hadapannya. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda lelaki tampan ini. "Bercanda, dua puluh tiga bulan depan."

"Oh," Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Kalau begitu _kau_ harus berhenti bicara informal padaku gadis kecil."

" _Pardon_?" Sehun menatap lelaki di depannya terkejut. "Memangnya berapa umurmu sampai-sampai mengatakan aku ini _gadis kecil_?"

"Dua belas tahun lebih tua darimu, Nona," jawab Chanyeol. Kali ini ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya setelah tahu Sehun hanyalah gadis kecil yang terlihat dewasa.

"Wah, aku tidak percaya. Kau kelihatan sepantaran denganku, jangan coba-coba berbohong ya?!" Sehun mengancam dengan cara yang menggemaskan, laki-laki di depannya justru terkekeh dan terus menggeleng. "Kalau kau tiga puluh lima kau tidak mungkin malam-malam di kolam renang hotel."

"Apa yang salah dengan pria tiga puluh lima tahun malam-malam di kolam renang hotel? Lalu seharusnya aku bagaimana? " Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia bisa melihat Sehun salah tingkah dibuatnya, menyenangkan sekali menggoda gadis kecil ini.

"Mmmm," Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Tidur di rumah dengan anak dan istri, mungkin?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Sehun menatap lelaki di depannya lagi. "Apa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku benar? Jangan-jangan kau sudah menikah ya?"

Chanyeol mencebik. "Apa itu penting? Statusku itu urusan pribadiku."

"Wah," Sehun terkejut lagi. "Kau berubah banyak tepat setelah kita berkenalan. Ya, itu urusan pribadimu Tuan Park. Sekarang, aku akan naik duluan, bisa kau bantu aku naik?"

"Kenapa tidak lepaskan kostum duyungnya saja? Jadi kau bisa naik sendiri," balas Chanyeol cuek sementara gadis di depannya mendelik.

"Gila saja!" Sehun menyipratkan air ke wajah Chanyeol. "Dasar _ahjussi_ mesum. Kau mau melihatku telanjang atau apa?!"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," balas Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar telah mengatakan kalimat itu, kalau setelah ini dia sadar, dia pasti akan menyesal kemudian mencuci mulut kotornya dengan air suci dari tempat ibadah. "Ok, ok, aku akan membantu."

Chanyeol mendekat pada Sehun, mengucapkan kata maaf saat tangannya memegang pinggul Sehun lalu mendorong gadis itu ke permukaan. Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian berdiri susah payah, ia berjalan pelan-pelan karena kostum duyungnya, beberapa kali nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Chanyeol terus menatap gadis itu, lama-lama ia merasa gemas melihat Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyusul gadis itu, meraih pinggang gadis itu kemudian mengangkat Sehun layaknya seorang pengantin wanita.

"Tunjukkan saja dimana ruang bilasnya," kata Chanyeol, matanya bertemu pandang dengan milik Sehun. Ada sedikit sengatan kecil disana, Chanyeol buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya sebelum sesuatu terjadi.

"Ah, sebelah sana," kata Sehun menunjuk ruangan sebelah kiri. Ia menatap Chanyeol. " _Ahjussi_ , kau tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padaku kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kalau aku berniat, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak di kolam. Jangan kuatir, aku ini lelaki yang bersikap baik pada perempuan."

"Sekarang kau membanggakan dirimu sendiri," Sehun mendengus. Lama-lama ia mengulurkan tangannya ke bahu Chanyeol, kemudian lengan itu mengalung di leher lelaki jangkung itu.

"Tapi.." Chanyeol menatap Sehun sekilas. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan melakukan _itu_ padamu? Apa kau keberatan?"

Sehun tidak bisa tidak merona, wajahnya terbakar. Lelaki jangkung _sialan_ ini benar-benar frontal. Lagipula tidak perlu bertanya, Sehun sudah takluk pada lelaki ini sejak awal. Tubuh tingginya, suara maskulinnya, senyum manisnya. Oh _sial!_ Sehun bisa gila jika terus menerus dekat dengan lelaki ini. Pemikiran itu membuatnya geli sendiri.

"Kalau kau melakukannya di kolam renang aku akan menghajarmu," balas Sehun kejam.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menatap Sehun lagi, dan kali ini mereka saling tersenyum. "Mungkin lain kali kalau kita tidak bertemu di kolam renang."

Sehun memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Kau sudah gila ya?!"

"Mungkin, belakangan ini pikiranku cukup kacau," Chanyeol tersenyum lagi pada Sehun.

Gadis itu ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi Chanyeol sudah menurunkannya karena mereka sudah sampai di ruang bilas perempuan. Sehun berterimakasih lagi pada Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan sebuah usapan hangat di kepalanya dari lelaki dewasa di depannya itu. Setelahnya, Chanyeol keluar dari ruang bilas, meninggalkan Sehun yang merona.

Oh, Sehun tidak tahu, kalau saat ini Chanyeol juga sedang memikirkannya. Lelaki itu benar-benar lupa akan keluarganya, lupa akan rumahnya.

/

/

Takdir seperti sedang memihak keduanya. Mereka di pertemukan di lain hari saat sedang makan siang, cuacanya cukup hangat. Sehun memakai pakaian kasual; jeans, dan kaus panjang berwarna ungu. Chanyeol dengan setelan formalnya yang berwarna gelap membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dan menarik. Mereka bertegur sapa dan akhrinya makan siang bersama. Siang itu dilewati dengan banyak pembicaraan. Sehun ternyata sudah lulus dari jurusan seni musik, ia menjadi pemain biola dari salah satu orkestra ternama dan sedang dalam masa liburan setelah menggelar tur konser. Waktu satu jam terasa singkat, dan Chanyeol sulit membayangkan jika ia tidak bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi.

"Boleh aku mendapatkan kontakmu, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

"Oh, tentu," Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya lagi kemudian memberikan kartu namanya untuk Chanyeol. "Nomor telepon, alamat rumah, semuanya ada disana, tapi untuk sementara aku tinggal di hotel, hubungi aku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu."

"Ok," Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melihat Sehun hendak beranjak. "Terimakasih Sehun, dan— oh! biar aku saja yang membayar."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu, aku punya uang sendiri," jawabnya tanpa memerhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang kecewa. "Kalau begitu _ahjussi_ , _see you_."

"Aku akan mengunjungimu setelah pulang kerja," kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, Sehun menunjukkan _ok sign_ padanya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa dia sadari, sekarang kelakuannya sudah seperti remaja yang memasuki masa pubertas.

/

" _Appa_!"

Suara dua anak kecil yang ceria itu membuat penat Chanyeol sedikit berkurang, ia berpaling dari layar PC-nya kemudian merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut anak kembarnya ke dalam pelukan. Dua anak berbeda _gender_ itu berlari menghampiri Ayah mereka dan menabrakkan diri masing-masing pada tubuh sang Ayah, merasa begitu bahagia saat lengan Ayahnya melingkupi tubuh mereka lalu mengangkat keduanya ke dalam pangkuan tanpa kesulitan.

"Wah, ada apa pangeran dan tuan putri yang berkunjung di jam kerja?" Chanyeol mencium pipi anak-anaknya bergantian.

" _Eomma_ keluar kota, _Eomma_ bilang _Appa_ yang akan menjaga kami sementara waktu," kata si sulung.

"Ah, begitu," kata Chanyeol seolah-olah dia sudah tahu semuanya. Kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa soal rencana istrinya yang akan keluar kota. "Baiklah, _Appa_ akan menjaga kalian, tapi sekarang _Appa_ sedang bekerja, jadi, apa kalian mau menunggu sebentar di ruangan lain? Ada banyak permen dan kakak-kakak baik hati disana."

Si bungsu yang perempuan begitu riang mendengar kata 'permen' ia melonjak-lonjak di pangkuan Chanyeol yang membuat laki-laki itu kesulitan. Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dengan dua anak di gendongannya, sekretarisnya terkekeh melihat atasannya yang kesulitan, ia sempat menawarkan bantuan tapi Chanyeol menolaknya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang santai bagi para karyawan, disana ada beberapa orang karyawan yang langsung terkesiap begitu melihat Chanyeol dengan raut wajah serius.

"Selamat siang Pak," sapa para karyawan itu. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menurunkan kedua anaknya. "Bantu aku menjaga anak-anak, ajak mereka bermain, belikan permen atau apa saja asal tidak beracun." Chanyeol menjelaskan sementara karyawannya mengangguk patuh. "Ah, dan ini kartunya, pakai untuk belanja apa saja yang anak-anak mau."

"Tapi Pak—" Karyawan itu hendak protes saat Chanyeol menyimpan _black-card_ di atas meja.

"Jangan beli pakai uangmu sendiri, aku sudah meminjamkan kartu, gunakan dengan bijak, _ok?"_ putus Chanyeol final tanpa membutuhkan jawaban, ia berjongkok untuk mencium anak-anaknya kemudian memberikan beberapa nasihat sebelum kembali ke ruangannya.

 _Ah, bos kita yang satu itu benar-benar_ husband material _. Dia paling sempurna dari laki-laki manapun. Lihat betapa dia sayang pada keluarganya_. Itu semua sudah sering didengar oleh telinganya, mungkin lain kali Chanyeol perlu membeberkan kebenaran jika ia mulai jenuh pada keluarganya, lebih tepatnya pada istrinya.

"Pak, pertemuan tanda tangan kontrak pukul empat sore," kata sekretarisnya saat Chanyeol hendak masuk ke ruangan.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan tidur sebentar, jika ada yang berkunjung katakan aku tidak di tempat," balas Chanyeol.

"Apa anda kurang sehat?" tanya sekretarisnya cemas, dia sudah lama bekerja dengan Chanyeol dan tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu terlihat begitu lelah.

"Mentalku yang kurang sehat, ingat pesanku," kata Chanyeol. Selanjutnya ia masuk ke ruangannya dan tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

/

/

"Kau keluar kota berhari-hari kemudian pulang membawa surat cerai ini? Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya," kata Chanyeol geram, tangannya mengepal di balik kemejanya hingga memutih.

"Apa susahnya tandatangan? Rumah tangga kita sudah tidak stabil, kau jarang pulang ke rumah, apalagi yang harus dipertahankan?" Istrinya membalas tak kalah emosi.

"Anak-anak. Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya kalau hak asuh anak jatuh padamu," Chanyeol menjauhkan kertas itu dari pandangannya kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan anak-anak jatuh ke tangan perempuan yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri sepertimu?"

"Park Chanyeol! Mau kemana lagi?! Kita belum selesai bicara!" istrinya turut beranjak dan menyusul Chanyeol ke luar kamar, tapi ia terlalu lambat untuk mengejar langkah suaminya yang panjang, lelaki itu sudah di ambang pintu dan tidak mau mendengarkannya.

/

Sudah pukul sebelas saat Chanyeol menelepon Sehun dan minta untuk bertemu di bar hotel, Sehun menyetujui ajakannya, mereka bertemu tiga puluh menit kemudian. Lagi-lagi Sehun selalu membuat Chanyeol lemah karena kerupawanannya, gadis itu mengenakan _blouse_ sederhana berwarna pastel, rambut hitamnya tergerai dan dibuat bergelombang, segalanya cocok dengan postur tubuh Sehun yang tinggi dan langsing, ia tidak terlalu kurus, beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbentuk dengan baik dan terlihat padat. Oh betapa Chanyeol harus mengontrol pikirannya saat ini.

"Hey, kau terlihat cantik malam ini," kata Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri lelaki itu. "Dan kau seperti biasa, kelihatan sangat keren dengan setelan kerja yang mahal itu. Jadi, kenapa tidak datang malam itu?"

 _Oh sial!_ Sehun mengutuk mulutnya yang tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu. Sekarang, kesannya seperti Sehun benar-benar berharap pada lelaki jangkung ini. Lalu bagaimana jika Chanyeol hanya main-main dan tidak menganggap gadis sepertinya menarik? Maksudnya, Sehun baru dua puluh tiga, di luar sana pasti banyak perempuan yang lebih dewasa yang bisa menggoda Chanyeol.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan, maaf tidak sempat menghubungimu, aku tidak mengganggu waktu tidurmu kan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Oh, tidak," Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Kebetulan aku baru pulang dari rumah teman lama," jawab Sehun yang tentu saja bohong, ia sudah tidur sejak pukul tujuh kemudian terbangun karena panggilan dari Chanyeol.

Setelahnya hanya ada keheningan, Chanyeol tidak berbicara lebih lanjut dan hanya menatap gelas separuh terisi di depannya, sementara Sehun sibuk memandangi wajah lelaki rupawan itu. Memerhatikan bagaimana cara lelaki itu berkedip, bernapas, dan detail kecil lainnya seperti bulu mata Chanyeol yang lentik, janggut tipis di dagunya yang pasti selalu dicukur secara rutin. Semua itu menciptakan keinginan menyentuh lelaki ini dengan tangannya. Sehun memberanikan diri, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak datang untuk melihatmu merenung, Tuan Park," kata Sehun setelah Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Apa ada masalah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Hanya kurang tidur, pekerjaan di kantor belakangan ini terlalu padat."

"Mmm, wajahmu memang kelihatan seperti _zombie_ — maaf, maksudku kau tetap keren, _zombie_ yang keren," balas Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana, tetapi lelaki di sampingnya hanya terkekeh. " _Ahjussi_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Chanyeol menjawab tapi raut wajahnya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenangkan bertemu teman lama?"

"Aku bohong," jawab Sehun; Chanyeol mengernyit. "Aku tidak berkunjung ke rumah teman, aku bukan orang Korea, jadi tidak punya teman disini. Tadi aku tidur, tapi tidak apa-apa, _ahjussi_ sama sekali tidak mengganggu."

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi namamu— aku kira kau orang Korea," kata Chanyeol bingung.

"Ibuku memang orang Korea, tapi Ayahku dari Kanada, aku hanya mampir ke Korea beberapa kali." Sehun menjelaskan, ia melihat Chanyeol memerhatikannya, dan rasanya menyenangkan bisa mendapatkan atensi lelaki itu. "Jadi, apa kita hanya akan mengobrol disini?"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, ucapan Sehun terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan. "Mungkin ya, aku tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Mereka sama-sama melemparkan senyum, setelah itu perbincangan berlanjut ditemani bergelas-gelas alkohol di tangan masing-masing. Orang-orang bilang alkohol adalah awal mula segala kekacauan, lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

/

"Ya, jadi mantan pacarku itu bilang aku sama sekali bukan tipenya, dia berselingkuh dengan jalang yang bekerja sebagai DJ di klub malam murahan," kata Sehun, mengumpat dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dalam rangkulan lelaki tampan memang yang terbaik menurutnya.

"Apa mantan pacarmu tidak bisa menilai yang mana perempuan cantik dan mana yang tidak?" tanya Chanyeol terkekeh, lengannya menarik pinggang Sehun mendekat agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh.

"Entahlah, kami sudah pacaran tiga tahun, dan dia mencampakanku begitu saja, kami bahkan bercinta beberapa kali dan dia selalu _orgasme_ karena permainanku, lalu dia bilang 'Kau sama sekali tidak jago di ranjang', dasar bajingan!" Sehun memukul udara di depannya penuh tenaga hingga nyaris tersungkur.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kontrol dirimu gadis kecil, siapa saja bisa mendengar."

"Peduli setan! _Ahjussi,_ bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah diselingkuhi juga?" tanya Sehun tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol berdeham gugup di samping gadis itu. Ia tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk terus merangkul Sehun sampai ke depan kamar gadis itu. Setelah membuka pintunya Chanyeol segera membawa Sehun ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Sehun tidak banyak protes, tapi gadis itu terus memeluk leher Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu harus menunduk begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Napas mereka sama-sama hangat dan bau alkohol.

"Sebenarnya—" akhirnya Sehun melepaskan Chanyeol, gadis itu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya, matanya mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol tetap tinggal karena ia belum selesai bicara. "Liburanku ke Korea karena aku ingin melupakan bajingan itu, terlalu banyak tempat di Kanada yang mengingatkanku padanya."

"Lalu kenapa Korea?" tanya Chanyeol, ia membawa tangan Sehun dalam genggamannya dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari, merasa prihatin karena Sehun memiliki nasib yang tidak jauh beda darinya. Chanyeol tahu betul seperti apa sakitnya diselingkuhi.

"Entahlah," Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi aku senang, aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila, tapi aku tertarik padamu sejak awal."

Sehun mendekat, tangannya membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Ia menatap lelaki itu sekali lagi, menemukan betapa meneduhkannya mata lelaki Park itu, pahatan wajah yang sempurna, keningnya yang bersih dan luas, hidungnya yang bangir, serta bibirnya yang tebal dan berwarna merah alami, Chanyeol terlihat _murni_ dan dewasa pada saat bersamaan, dan Sehun tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Ia mencium lelaki itu, meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibir lelaki itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Sehun mendapat sambutan yang menyenangkan, Chanyeol tidak menolaknya, lelaki itu membalas gerakan bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Membawa tangan gadis itu ke bahunya, sementara lengan kirinya melingkari pinggang Sehun lalu menariknya mendekat. Ciuman itu terasa seperti alkohol, keduanya sama-sama di ambang batas kesadaran. Nyaris saja semuanya terlepaskan jika logika di kepala Chanyeol tidak bertindak. Lelaki itu menarik dirinya menjauh, napasnya memberat menahan gejolak, lengannya gemetar di pinggang gadis kecil itu.

"Sehun, kau mabuk, ok? Kau mabuk dan pikiranmu kacau," kata Chanyeol. Ia menghapus peluh di kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Sekarang tidurlah, kita akan bertemu lain waktu."

Sehun menggeleng, ia menatap Chanyeol tepat di iris hitam lelaki itu. "Aku tidak mabuk, aku sudah sadar beberapa saat yang lalu, aku bersikap seperti mabuk hanya karena ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalanku. Kau paham sekarang?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia mengelus punggung Sehun pelan-pelan. "Sehun kau sadar kalau aku ini lelaki dewasa kan?"

Sehun mendongak, ia mengecup rahang Chanyeol sensual. "Karena itu aku menginginkanmu— malam ini, bawa aku ke pelukanmu, bakar aku dengan gairahmu, jangan berpura-pura tidak menginginkannya, _Oppa_."

Persetan dengan akal sehat dan logikanya. Chanyeol sudah siap membuang semua itu jauh-jauh jika dibutuhkan, yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah seorang gadis muda dengan tubuh sintal dan luar biasa sensual. Kepalanya sudah terisi dengan banyak hal kotor yang sudah lama sekali tidak terpikirkan, ia membayangkan bagaimana gadis muda ini akan mendesah di bawahnya, menyebutkan namanya saat mereka sama-sama mencapai kenikmatan. Maka, Chanyeol meraih gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, membawanya hanyut dalam pagutan bibir yang panas.

Menit terlewati begitu cepat, Sehun sudah siap untuk segalanya sementara Chanyeol berusaha untuk mempersatukan tubuh mereka. Sehun mendesah dan Chanyeol menggeram, suara mereka bersahutan diantara heningnya malam. Tangan mereka saling bertaut di samping kepala Sehun, Chanyeol menunduk berulang kali untuk meraih bibir ranum gadis itu tanpa rasa bosan sembari terus mendorong tubuhnya mencapai titik terdalam gadis itu. Sementara Sehun mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai terengah, mengabaikan kebas di ujung jarinya yang semakin menjadi.

Chanyeol melampiaskan semuanya, gairah yang sudah lama tidak tersalurkan, naluri lelakinya mengambil alih dengan begitu baik hingga gadis di bawahnya merengek berulang kali karena kekacauan ini terlalu nikmat. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol mendengar Sehun memekik pelan, otot perut gadis itu menegang, genggaman tangannya menguat dan Chanyeol tahu gadis itu sudah mendapatkan puncaknya.

" _Oppa_ jangan berhenti," bisik Sehun terengah saat Chanyeol memelankan gerakannya.

 _Oh_ , Sehun yang manis. Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti, tidak ketika dirinya belum mendapatkan puncaknya. Tidak ketika tubuh gadis di bawahnya terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang merona hebat, seluruh rambutnya berantakan dan basah oleh keringat, dadanya naik turun karena bernapas susah payah. Chanyeol menunduk lagi, bibirnya meraih payudara gadis itu mengecupnya dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan.

"Jangan disitu—" keluh Sehun terputus-putus. Seluruh otot tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia tidak punya daya selain dari suaranya yang belum lelah mendesah. " _Oh_!"

Sekali lagi Sehun tersentak. Punggungnya membusur saat ia mendapatkan puncaknya lagi. Tubuhnya melemah setelah beberapa detik. Sehun menangis, tidak sanggup menerima lebih lagi. Tangannya meraih bahu Chanyeol menarik lelaki itu mendekat dan terisak disana. Pikirannya terbelah dua, satu adalah Sehun si gadis kecil yang tidak sanggup membandingi kelihaian lelaki dewasa seperti Chanyeol. Yang lainnya adalah Sehun yang tidak ingin segala kekacauan ini berhenti. Maka, ia membiarkan semuanya terus terjadi, ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul lelaki di atasnya, mengunci lelaki itu agar tidak pernah terlalu berjarak darinya. Dan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan semuanya di dalam, Sehun sudah kehilangan suaranya untuk mendesah. Ia hanya berdeguk beberapa kali setelah terisak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Sehunie_?" tanya Chanyeol, ia menjauh, memastikan gadis kecilnya tidak terluka.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, matanya terpejam namun ia masih sadar. Sehun hanya sedang mencoba untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sempat terlalu tegang, menstabilkan deru napasnya yang terengah. Ia membuka matanya setelah merasa segalanya membaik, dan yang dilihatnya adalah raut wajah kuatir dari Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat baik," Sehun mengusap kening Chanyeol, merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang terjatuh kemudian mengecup sudut bibir lelaki itu. "Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol main-main. Ia balas mengecup bibir Sehun dan kecupan itu berlanjut menjadi ciuman untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau masih saja bersikap sok _polos_ , dasar _Ahjussi_ ," keluh Sehun, ia memukul bisep Chanyeol cuma-cuma.

"Kau memanggilku _oppa_ beberapa waktu yang lalu, kenapa sekarang _ahjussi_ lagi?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

Sehun terkekeh. "Itu hal yang berbeda, lagi pula kau pantas disebut _ahjussi_ kok."

"Lalu? Apa aku harus melakukan _itu_ lagi supaya kau memanggilku _Oppa_ , hmm?" tanya Chanyeol. Iseng, ia menciumi pipi Sehun dengan hidungnya sampai gadis itu kegelian.

"Tidak— tidak perlu— _Oppa_ , _stop it_!" jerit Sehun saat Chanyeol nyaris mencium daun telinganya. Dia tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol jika itu bagian sensitifnya, dan jika lelaki itu tahu, Sehun pasti sudah habis sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti. Apa kau lelah? Kau ingin tidur atau makan sesuatu dulu?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian. Mungkin saja hal ini akan menyebabkan yang lain semakin jatuh hati, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Aku ingin tidur," keluh Sehun manja, gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki itu untuk berbaring di sampingnya. "Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur."

"Aku tidak akan kabur, tidurlah—" Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun. "Mimpi indah _Sehunie_."

Sehun bergumam sebagai jawaban, Chanyeol menatap gadis itu sejenak, rasa kantuk menyerangnya tak lama kemudian. Ia hampir menyusul Sehun, tapi di ambang batas kesadarannya Chanyeol teringat hal lain. Anak-anaknya yang di rumah, istrinya yang meminta cerai. Oh, Chanyeol sudah melupakan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia juga membohongi gadis kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Ya Tuhan," Chanyeol mendesah pelan, mengusap wajahnya secara kasar. Ia menatap Sehun yang tertidur tanpa busana, wajah gadis itu begitu tentram dan tanpa beban. "Maafkan aku Sehun."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti. Dia menyukai gadis ini, hatinya tertambat pada gadis ini sejak awal bertemu, hatinya telah berkhianat dari janji suci yang diucapkannya sepuluh tahun lalu bersama sang istri. Tapi Tuhan tidak pernah mengharapkan hambanya untuk serakah, cepat atau lambat, Chanyeol harus memutuskan, apakah keluarganya, atau gadis kecil yang sanggup mengalihkan dunianya.

/

/

Mereka terus bertemu di hari-hari berikutnya setelah Chanyeol pulang kerja atau saat Chanyeol punya waktu luang. Malam ini, Chanyeol menjemput gadis kecilnya untuk makan malam. Mereka berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih, beberapa orang berbisik iri karena mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Seolah-olah keduanya diciptakan dan dipersatukan sejak dari surga. Chanyeol dengan ketampanan dan kemewahannya, Sehun dengan kecantikan dan keanggunannya.

"Jadi kau akan pulang lusa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah selesai menelan makanannya.

"Mmm, aku tidak bisa memperpanjang liburan lagi. Latihan untuk konser musim guugur dimulai bulan depan, aku harus bersiap-siap." Sehun menjelaskan. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke bandara kalau sibuk."

"Tidak," Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengantarmu, aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Terserah kau," Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Jam lima pagi, aku lebih suka terbang saat matahari terbit."

"Itu terlalu pagi," keluh Chanyeol. "Tapi baiklah, demi gadis kecil _Oppa_ , _Oppa_ akan bangun pagi-pagi."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku gadis kecil?" tanya Sehun kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sampai kau berhenti menangis saat kita bercinta di ranjang?" balasnya main-main.

" _Oppa_!" Sehun memekik pelan, ia mengacungkan pisau dagingnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Itu karena _Oppa_ keterlaluan."

"Ya, ya, _Oppa_ mengerti. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

/

"Tapi serius, apa aku tetap kelihatan seperti gadis kecil?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

Chanyeol melirik gadis itu sekilas. Ia harus tetap fokus antara jalanan dan Sehun si gadis kecil yang menggemaskan. Sehun memakai gaun yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu provokatif, tapi gaun itu memiliki potongan dada yang rendah, Chanyeol berulang kali mencoba memalingkan matanya dari undangan hangat payudara padat milik Sehun, oh betapa menakjubkannya jika dia bisa melesakkan kepalanya diantara dua benda itu sekarang juga.

"Tidak sama sekali," balas Chanyeol. "Fisikmu benar-benar seperti perempuan dewasa _kok_. Hanya saja sikapmu terlalu menggemaskan untuk jadi perempuan dewasa."

Sehun kehilangan senyumannya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kening yang mengerut. "Kalau aku tidak dewasa, kau tidak mungkin orgasme berulang kali di atas ranjang denganku, tahu?!"

Chanyeol tergelak, Sehun yang sedang kesal memang sesuatu yang menakjubkan, mulutnya tidak main-main dan Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana cara gadis itu melampiaskan amarahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, _Sehunie_ sangat dewasa."

Saat sampai di lampu merah Sehun tetap diam dan memandang keluar jendela. Chanyeol menoleh padanya, merasakan jika gadis itu dalam keadaan yang tidak nyaman. Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya, ia terus mengecup tangan Sehun hingga naik ke bahunya, Chanyeol mengecupnya cukup lama disana, meletakkan lidahnya yang hangat dan mencecap kulit Sehun pelan-pelan. Sehun terpejam menahan gejolak di dasar perutnya saat kehangatan bibir Chanyeol menyengat kulitnya. Rasanya geli dan menyenangkan.

Napas keduanya memberat, hingga akhirnya Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki itu dalam pagutan yang basah dan panas. Tapi Chanyeol melepaskannya, lelaki itu menyerang payudara Sehun hingga gadis itu terkejut dan memekik pelan yang kemudian digantikan dengan desahan halus dan remasan lembut di kepala Chanyeol.

" _Oppa_ , lampunya sudah hijau," bisik Sehun parau.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara klakson di belakang mereka semakin menjadi. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjauh dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Keduanya mengatur napas masing-masing dan menahan gairah yang nyaris meledak, Sehun duduk tak nyaman di kursinya sedangkan Chanyeol mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari segala bayangan kelakuan bejat yang akan ia lakukan pada gadis kecilnya.

/

Dia tidak pernah menemukan kesempurnaan seorang perempuan dimanapun selain dalam gadis bernama Sehun ini. Dia manis dan menggemaskan, segala tingkahnya mampu membuat Chanyeol lemah menghadapi gadis itu. Fisiknya sempurna, tubuhnya tinggi dan sempurna berkat garis keturunan barat dari Ayahnya, wajah Asianya yang murni dan rupawan menurun dari Ibunya. Sejak awal Chanyeol sudah menilai tubuh Sehun, gadis itu tidak terlalu kurus tidak juga gemuk, tubuhnya terawat dengan baik, payudara dan bokongnya padat sedangkan perutnya memiliki otot yang samar. Sehun baik saat di ranjang dan itu lah _point_ -nya. Lelaki baik-baik sekalipun akan kecanduan jika bercinta dengan dewi yang satu ini.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan malam panas berulang kali dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menemukan titik jenuhnya. Kebutuhan itu tidak pernah hilang hingga Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam lelehan napsu di atas ranjangnya kemudian berakhir dengan keinginan untuk mendapatkannya lagi dan lagi. Mereka berhenti setelah pukul tiga, Sehun kelelahan dan ambruk di atas dada Chanyeol. Dada gadis itu bersentuhan dengan dada Chanyeol, dan terus bergerak naik turun karena mengambil napas.

"Kau sudah lelah?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, ia mengusap rambut Sehun, menatap gadis dalam dekapannya penuh kelembutan.

"Mmm, tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk yang selanjutnya," kata Sehun terengah.

Chanyeol berdecak tidak percaya. "Cukup sudah, kau perlu istirahat, aku tidak mau cara jalanmu besok terlihat aneh."

Sehun terkekeh, ia memisahkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol kemudian berbaring di samping lelaki itu. Tangannya meraih kepala Chanyeol lalu membawanya ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan bibir Chanyeol bermain-main di permukaan kulit payudaranya, Sehun menikmatinya, ia tidak ingin hal-hal seperti ini segera berakhir, dia hanya punya waktu malam ini, dan mungkin besok jika Chanyeol datang lagi.

"Tidurlah," bisik Sehun di telinga Chanyeol; Chanyeol mengangguk dengan patuh sambil melesakkan wajahnya diantara payudara Sehun kemudian terlelap.

/

Chanyeol terbangun berkat suara _alarm_ ponselnya, ia mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, tangannya menyasar permukaan kasur dan tidak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Setelah mencoba untuk terbangun, bayangan seseorang yang kabur memasuki retina Chanyeol. Itu pasti Sehun, gadis itu sedang melamun di balkon kamar, memakai kemeja milik Chanyeol sebagai penutup tubuhnya, ada secangkir teh di depannya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

" _Good morning_ ," sapa Chanyeol saat Sehun menoleh padanya. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun. Suaranya berbeda. Terasa lebih tenang dan dingin.

Chanyeol mencoba bersikap biasa, mungkin Sehun sedang tidak enak badan, pikirnya. Ia mengambil celana pendeknya dan kaus dalamnya kemudian menghampiri Sehun, memeluk gadis itu dari belakang sambil menciumi tengkuknya, tapi kali ini Sehun menghindar. Alih-alih membalas kecupan Chanyeol, Sehun menghela napas secara kasar seolah-olah sedang menahan amarah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak enak badan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menarik kursi di depan Sehun kemudian mendudukinya.

"Kita perlu bicara, aku butuh kau menjawabnya dengan jujur," kata Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Tangannya mencengkram cangkir erat-erat, gugup menantikan jawaban apa yang akan keluar nantinya.

"O..kay," balas Chanyeol agak ragu. "Bicara saja."

"Kau sudah punya istri?" Sehun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia melihat bagaimana raut wajah lelaki itu terkejut untuk sepersekian detik sebelum Chanyeol dapat mengontrol kembali rautnya. "Jangan bohong, maaf aku lancang, tapi aku membaca pesan yang dikirimkan istrimu tadi pagi."

Tidak ada alasan untuk mengelak, dan Chanyeol adalah laki-laki, dia sadar jika seharusnya ia jujur sejak awal. Mungkin Sehun akan menolaknya jika tahu dia sudah beristri, tapi dia bisa mengatakan jika pernikahannya pun sudah tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ya, aku sudah punya istri," jawab Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat Sehun memejamkan mata dan mencengkarm cangkir teh erat-erat. "Dengar Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Aku punya istri tapi kami akan segera bercerai, rumah tangga kami tidak stabil, dia berselingkuh dengan laki-laki—"

Kalimat itu terhenti saat Chanyeol merasakan pipinya tersengat oleh sesuatu yang panas. Tangan Sehun baru saja menampar lelaki itu, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa memberikan respon apa-apa selain terdiam, menatap Sehun yang gemetar menahan emosi.

"Dan kau berselingkuh juga dari istrimu, denganku?!" kata Sehun penuh ketidak-terimaan.

"Sehun, jangan berpikiran seperti itu, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai simpananku atau selingkuhanku, ok? Aku menyukaimu, aku tulus, bukan karena ingin membalas perbuatan istriku."

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan istrimu? Dia perempuan, aku juga perempuan, aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya diselingkuhi, kalau istrimu berbuat salah yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah mengingatkannya—" Sehun tidak sanggup menahan isakannya lagi, ia menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya, membendung air mata yang sudah mengalir deras ke permukaan wajahnya.

"— Kau pergi kencan denganku, melupakan keluargamu. Ya Tuhan— aku merasa bejat. Aku sudah bertindak sebagai penggoda suami orang."

"Tidak, Sehun—" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan membawa Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu meronta dan memukuli dada Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi lelaki dewasa ini. "— aku yang memulainya, jangan salahkan dirimu."

"Harusnya kau jujur padaku sejak awal," lirih Sehun di dada Chanyeol. Air matanya membasahi dada lelaki itu tapi Sehun tidak peduli.

Sehun memukul dada Chanyeol lagi, menyesali betapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Dia diselingkuhi oleh mantan pacarnya, kali ini dia dijadikan selingkuhan oleh seseorang yang mulai dicintainya.

"Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf," bisik Chanyeol putus asa. Sesekali mengecup kepala Sehun untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Pulanglah Chanyeol," Sehun melepaskan dekapan lelaki itu, kali ini ia berhasil. "Pulanglah, semakin lama kau disini semakin sulit untukku menerima kenyataan."

"Tapi Sehun, aku—"

"Istrimu bilang ini hari ulang tahun anak-anakmu. Pulanglah, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dan tidak punya kenangan satu sama lain," balas Sehun dingin. "Chanyeol, kalau kau tidak bisa jadi suami yang baik setidaknya jadilah Ayah yang baik, anak-anakmu menunggu di rumah."

Sehun benar, Chanyeol mungkin bukan suami yang baik, ia berselingkuh dari istrinya, tidak pulang ke rumah berhari-hari. Tapi Chanyeol tidak kehilangan kasih sayangnya sebagai Ayah, ia ingat bagaimana bahagianya dia saat menggendong sepasang bayi mungil delapan tahun yang lalu, bagaimana bangganya dia saat anak-anaknya mulai bicara dan memanggilnya _'Appa_ '. Dia sudah melupakan mereka behari-hari, dan kali ini seorang gadis kecil mengingatkannya pada alasan mengapa Chanyeol tetap pulang ke rumah meskipun keadaan sudah menjemukan.

Perlahan Chanyeol menjauh dari Sehun, ia bisa melihat bahu gadis itu bergetar lagi mencoba menahan tangis, tapi Chanyeol tahu ia harus memilih. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Ia mengecup kepala gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini.

"Aku pergi, Sehun."

/

/

Sehun merapikan penampilannya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduk, memastikan jika mata sembabnya tertutupi dengan baik oleh _makeup_ dan kacamata. Seharian ia menangisi lelaki yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya hanya dalam waktu singkat, lelaki yang begitu dewasa hingga Sehun merasa seperti : _Ah, dia cocok untukku yang masih muda._ Ia bahkan sempat membayangkan membangun rumah tangga dengan lelaki itu, tinggal di rumah yang kecil dan nyaman, punya sepasang anak kembar yang menggemaskan, dan segalanya terasa sempurna.

Ponselnya bergetar, Sehun merogoh ponsel itu dari sakunya dan melihat wajah Ibunya. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ya, _Mom_."

" _Sehunie, kau pulang hari ini?"_ tanya wanita di sebrang. _"Kalau benar, Ibu dan Ayah akan menjemputmu di bandara_. _Jangan langsung ke apartemen-mu, ok? Berlibur dulu di rumah sehari atau dua hari._ "

Sehun tersenyum. "Ya, aku sudah di bandara, sebentar lagi mungkin berangkat. Baiklah, aku juga _kangen_ rumah, _Mom,_ jangan lupa sediakan _snack_ yang banyak."

" _Kalau begitu tutup panggilannya, see you honey_."

"Mmm, _Annyeong_ ," balas Sehun.

Ia menutup panggilan Ibunya, kemudian membuka galerinya untuk melihat foto-foto Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menghubunginya sejak kemarin dan Sehun merasa kehilangan. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak begitu, dia adalah orang yang mengusir Chanyeol dari kehidupannya, mendorong lelaki itu agar kembali pada keluarganya. Seharusnya Sehun merasa tenang jika Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya lagi, tapi dia tetap memandangi ponselnya, berharap jika Chanyeol mungkin mengirimnya pesan singkat meskipun hanya sekedar ucapan selamat jalan atau hati-hati selama perjalanan.

Panggilan keberangkatan sudah terdengar. Sehun mendesah kecewa, sebagian dari dirinya atau mungkin hampir keseluruhan dari dirinya ingin tetap disini, di tempat ia bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, mungkin melihat lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Tapi Sehun sadar jika ia harus pergi jika tidak ingin terus terjebak dengan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dimilikinya. Ia beranjak, setelah beberapa detik meyakinkan diri. Dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras.

"Apa lelaki dalam foto itu terlalu menarik?" tanya seseorang. Suara itu terdengar familiar. "Sampai-sampai kau tidak memerhatikan langkahmu."

Sehun mendongak, dan wajah yang selama ini dirindukannya ada di hadapannya, ia tersenyum seperti biasa, wajahnya jauh lebih tampan dan ceria. Sehun tersenyum miris dengan asumsi di kepalanya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah jauh lebih bahagia setelah sadar dan kembali pada keluarganya.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak menghubungiku lagi," kata Sehun, ia menunduk dan mencoba menghindar dari Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar," lelaki itu mencengkram tangan Sehun. "Sehun, aku datang untuk mengucapkan perpisahan."

Tentu saja, memangnya apalagi. Mungkin Sehun saja yang terlalu banyak berharap.

"Ya terimakasih, sebenarnya tidak perlu," balas Sehun datar. "Bisa kau lepaskan? Pesawatku lepas landas sebentar lagi, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku dan ongkos transportasiku, ok?"

Saat seperti itu, dua orang anak kecil berlarian menghampiri mereka. Dan Sehun sdar jika itu adalah anak-anak Chanyeol. Sekarang anak-anaknya yang datang, mungkin setelah ini istrinya yang akan datang dan membuat Sehun malu setengah mati.

"Hadiah untuk Sehun _noona_ ," kata anak Chanyeol yang laki-laki, ia menyodorkan bingkisan pada Sehun yang diterima gadis itu ragu-ragu. Sehun menggumamkan terimakasih sepelan mungkin.

"Wah, Sehun _eonnie_ sangat cantik," bisik si anak perempuan pada saudara kembarnya.

Sehun tidak sanggup, dia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya Chanyeol dengan keluarganya di rumah. Chanyeol punya segalanya sementara Sehun harus rela kehilangan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Anak-anak, ucapkan salam pada kakak Sehun. Dia akan pulang ke Kanada, tapi sebentar lagi dia pasti kembali ke Korea, ya kan, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Selamat jalan kakak Sehun," kata dua anak itu bersamaan. "Lain kali kita jalan-jalan bersama, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kakak akan kembali lain waktu. Baik-baik pada Ayah dan Ibu ya, jangan jadi anak yang nakal."

Dua anak itu mengangguk, kemudian memeluk Sehun dan mencium pipinya bergantian. Sehun tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi, ia terus menunduk dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes jatuh ke permukaan kacamatanya.

"Sehun," Chanyeol mengggenggam tangan gadis kecilnya, kali ini terasa lembut dan hangat. "Seperti yang kau katakan, aku mungkin bukan suami yang baik bagi istriku yang sekarang, maka, aku sedang mencoba jadi Ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak— tapi— aku, aku akan mencoba jadi suami yang baik untukmu, jika kau setuju."

Apa?! Laki-laki ini mungkin sudah gila, Sehun tidak yakin dia harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi dia tahu dia merasa senang, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan seluruh otot tubuhnya melemas.

"Aku tidak memaksa, aku tahu aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu, mungkin kau menganggapku lelaki bajingan atau apa, tapi aku akan memperbaikinya jika itu bisa diperbaiki—" Chanyeol menarik Sehun kedalam dekapannya lalu mencium kening gadis itu. "Pergilah, pulanglah ke Kanada dan pikirkan semuanya baik-baik."

"Kau tidak harus menunggu jawabanku," kata Sehun tetap egois. "Aku tidak akan memberi harapan apapun."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kapapn pun kau punya bayangan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup denganku, kembalilah ke Korea dan hubungi aku. Kau tahu? aku tidak pernah menyesal melakukan kesalahan ini jika akhirnya berujung padamu."

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya, dan mengantarkan Sehun hingga gerbang keberangkatan. Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat tinggal serta melambai tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, apakah dia sedang berpikir untuk membatalkan keberangkatan dan kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol sekarang juga, atau tetap pergi dan kembali sesegera mungkin pada lelaki impiannya.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

ENG ING ENG... JRENG.

Haje is back! Yo! Siapa yang nungguin haje bikin ff lagi? Ada kah?

Btw, i really don't understand abt this, gue gatau apa yang gue tulis dan apa yang gue pikirin ketika nulis ff ini. Kok kesannya ini ff nista dan mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik ya wkwk. Maapkan hambamu ini ya Lord.

Buat yang udah nunggu-nunggu ini ff buat di-publish /soalnya gue udah gembar-gembor mele mau up ff CH/ maaf jika ini tidak sesuai dengan eskpektasi kalian. Nulisnya kepotong-potong sama mikir dan mempertimbangkan apakah Ok jika Sehun gue jadikan selingkuhannya Ceye di ff ini. I know you must be really shocked, or not shocked at all hehe.

Dan saya sengaja gak _mention_ nama istri dan anak-anak mas Cey, bingung mau siapa, kalau pakai suatu chara yang sudah femes nanti menimbulkan kecemburuan sosial /apaseh/ kalau pakai OC males mikir nama-namanya lagi haha. Bayangin aja masing-masing ya. Terus maapkan juga untuk endingnya yang minta ditabok. Gue mah spesialis bikin ending gantung keknya, seneng aja gitu berasa lebih greget hakhakhak /ditabok/.

Please nicely leave your review here. Apakah kalian puas atau tidak sama ff ini, ataukah greget ataukah pengen nabok Haje? Sampaikan di kotak review.

.

.

Salam sayang,

Halona Jill.


End file.
